This invention relates generally to the field of pillows and, in particular, to pillows that may be used to support various parts of the body.
Pillows exist in a variety of shapes and sizes. Perhaps the most common type of pillow is generally rectangular and is filled with natural or synthetic materials. Such pillows are traditionally designed to support a person's head while lying in bed.
Another type of pillow is generally curved and has an interior well region. Such pillows have found use in supporting babies, when nursing, when sitting among others. Such pillows are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134, 5,661,861, 6,038,720, 6,055,687, 6,685,024, 6,434,770, 6,671,908, 6,532,612, 6,279,185, and 6,412,128, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
A further type of pillow is a body support pillow that supports multiple parts of the body. An example of such a pillow is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,191, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
This invention is related to other types of pillow systems and methods for their assembly and use. These are more fully described below.